BTTF: Adventures of Jules and Verne
by DannyDangerr
Summary: (Formerly BTTF: The New Generation) Jules & Verne Brown take up the time travelling adventures when they move back to Hill Valley in 2002. Marty takes on a new Music Teacher job. Set apart from the cartoon continuity Jules is the more social/"cool" one while Verne is the more nerdy/funny one. Things heat up when a mysterious teen from the future has eyes on Jules's new girlfriend.
1. New Sound You're Looking For Pt 1

"New Sound You're Looking For"

Marty stood out in front of his house and pulled open the garage door. Inside he saw his beautiful new black 2002 Hummer H2. He ran his hand along the hood in awe of it. From behind he heard his wife ask, "How 'bout a ride mister?"

"Jennifer," he replied with relief. "Oh man are you a sight for sore eyes," he said as he walked toward her. "Look at you."

"Marty you're acting like you haven't seen me in months," she said playfully.

"You know I haven't."

"How was the tour?"

"It was good. We got in really late last night so I slept on the couch."

"I noticed. I'm glad you're home. Each tour it seems like you're gone longer and longer."

"I know. You know like I've said before I could always go on the tour and then just travel back in time and have my future self spend those past few months with you and the kids."

"No, no thats too weird. Its fine. So I see you like the new H2."

"I love it!"

"I'm glad. So we're getting together at the Doc's tonight to celebrate you being back."

"Sounds great!"

Later that night Marty and Jennifer drove up the road that led to the Doc's home on the land where his mansion once stood. They pulled up to the house and parked on the street. Jennifer unloaded the kids and they went up to the front door.

Ever since Doc and Clara had returned in 1996, they had settled in Hill Valley with their sons Jules and Verne, living in a big home, similar to the mansion Doc had once owned, only smaller. During his time traveling adventures with his family they had spent part of their time in Doc's garage/lab and had been accumulating money until he was able to buy back some of the land he had sold off. Once they had enough he bought back a good portion and made a home for him and his family.

Marty and his family entered the Brown's home and were greeted warmly. Marty loved touring, but being home was always a great feeling. After catching up with everyone Marty sat down on the recliner in the living room. He looked over at Jules, who was now 17, and listened as he argued with Doc.

"But dad Kelly and I have been dating for almost 4 months now. She's practically family."

"Jules you know how careful we have to be keeping our time travel a secret."

"Yeah I know dad. It just sucks having to always make up excuses for things. She's seen the DeLorean a few times and I always gotta pretend I don't know what she's talking about. She probably thinks I'm keeping something from her...well I mean I am keeping something from her."

"Jules, I'm sorry but I just won't budge on this. If Kelly were to discover that time travel were possible and were she to want to try it, she could go back in time and alter the future, the consequences being unfathomable. I've seen the ripple effect of time travel and trust me it is very dangerous and Great Scott does it hurt the brain."

"Fine. Whatever dad. She can still come over today though right?"

"Yes of course Jules."

"Good."

Later when Kelly arrived they went to the garage to practice a song they had been working on. Jules was playing the guitar.

Marty went in to hear them play. Jules said, "Hey Marty don't mind us. We're just a couple of amateurs."

"Hey you guys sound fine."

"Yeah well we'd sound better if they hadn't canceled the music class at school."

"Canceled the music class? Are they crazy?"

"Well our music teacher Mr. Berry broke his hand and decided to quit. They haven't been able to find anyone to replace him so they just canceled the class."

"That's ridiculous."

Kelly stood up and brushed her long brown hair out of her face. She knew Marty was a great musician and said, "Hey Marty you should come teach the class. You'd be great!"

"Ha! Me teach a class? I don't think so. I have a band I'm committed too."

"Your band is still touring?"

Marty was slightly offended but tried not to show it. He said, "Yes! We just finished a tour last week."

"Oh."

"Anyway I gotta go check on the kids."

Marty left the garage. Jules hit Kelly in the shoulder. He said, "Kelly that was really rude."

"I'm sorry babe. I thought they had broke up or something."

"This last tour wasn't as successful as the one before. I don't think Marty wants to talk about it."

"Don't get me wrong. He's a great musician. It's just I think people's taste in music is shifting lately."

"Yeah all that hip hop and R&B stuff. Well I just hope Marty's band makes it."

Instead of going back inside, Marty went out to the shed in the back where the DeLorean was kept. He got inside and stared at the time circuits. He thought, I love being a rock star. It's always been my dream. I have a family now. I do hate when I have to leave them for months at a time. Maybe Kelly was right. We're still successful, but even I know the interest in our music is waining. Should I teach music at the high school? Am I even qualified? I definitely have the skills. I guess they could issue me one of those alternative route teaching certificates. It would be a big change. I'd have more time with Jennifer and the kids. I wonder...what my future would be like now, if I did take the job.

Marty typed in June 17th 2025 onto the time circuits. He figured by then he could see how his life had changed and if he had become a teacher or not. Marty thought, Well for me to see my future as a teacher, I'd have to make a definite decision to do it right now. I don't think I'm ready for that.

He turned the car off and went back inside to join Jennifer and the kids. He sat on the couch next to Jennifer.

"What's wrong Marty," She asked.

"Oh...nothing. Well I just been thinking about something Kelly said."

"What is it?"

"She said I should teach music at the school."

"Really? Hmm. That would be great Marty! You'd be around more often for me and the kids!"

"Yeah I know. I considered that. It was just an off the cuff remark though. I don't think she was serious."

"So what if she wasn't. I think it would be a good idea."

"Could you really see a slacker like me as a teacher?"

"You've changed a lot Marty."

Marty's cell phone rang. He saw that it was Tiff Tannen calling him. He said, "Hold on babe it's Tiff."

"What has that woman gotten herself into _now_?"

Marty answered, "Hey Tiff what's up pal?"

"Can you come pick me up? I'm stuck down by the clock tower. Needles just left me here. We had this big fight. You know the drill."

"I just got back into town and I'm spending time with my family and friends."

"Friends? Marty I'm your oldest dearest _friend_! Come on pal! I left Griff with the sitter and that bitch charges me over time."

Marty sighed. He looked at Jennifer who had a disapproving look on her face.

"Fine. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Marty hung up the phone.

"Marty," Jennifer scolded. "She has to learn that life does not start and stop at her convenience."

"Needles abandoned her downtown."

"How is that your problem? She's the one who keeps getting back together with him."

"Plus she has to get back to Griff...Jen, I'm her only friend."

"Yeah because her personality alienates everyone else."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"What? Are you gonna take the DeLorean?"

Marty chuckled.

Back in the garage Jules and Kelly were still practicing. Jules was feeling hungry at this point.

"Hey I'm gonna go see when the food will be ready."

"Okay, be back soon." She leaned over and kissed him.

Kelly watched as Jules left. She had been suspicious of the odd looking DeLorean she had seen Jules in a few times. He never gave her a direct answer so she decided to get the answer herself. She sneaked out to the shed in the backyard. She opened the door and saw the DeLorean time machine inside. Kelly loved cars and this one had intrigued her since the moment she saw it a few months ago. She loved the over all design of the DeLorean. It was such a unique car. The winged doors, though inconvenient in practical use, were beautiful aesthetically. What she couldn't figure out though, were the modifications to the car. She opened the driver side door and looked inside. She saw the time circuits and wondered what their purpose might be. She was perplexed by the Flux capacitor.

As Kelly was enthralled by the enigmatic vehicle, Jules came in and startled her. He said, "Kelly what are you doing out here?"

"I had to check this car out. I knew there was something out here. Jules why didn't you ever tell me about this car. It's amazing."

"Kelly I'm sorry, my dad made me swear to keep it a secret."

"Why? What's with all the mods?"

Jules couldn't exactly tell her it was a time machine so he scrambled to think of an excuse. He said, "It's a concept car my dad has been working on."

"Oh. So is it like for some science show or something?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Oh. Well that would explain all the gadgets and what-nots."

"Yeah."

"Let's go take it for a spin!"

"We can't."

"Oh come on Jules, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"We really can't. My dad would be pissed."

"Who says he has to know? Come on I _have_ to see how this baby drives. I've always wanted to drive a DeLorean."

Kelly looked at Jules with pleading eyes. Her raven hair dangled over her piercing blue eyes. As much as he knew it was wrong to agree, when she looked at him like that it was impossible for him to resist.

"Okay. But we gotta roll it down the drive way in neutral so no one hears."

They rolled the DeLorean into the street. Once far enough Kelly started it up and they drove off toward the court house square.

Meanwhile Marty had arrived at the square already to pick up Tiff who was sitting on a bench in front of the parking lot. He got out and sat next to her.

"So what was it this time?"

"Some Butt-head ratted us out. His wife said someone called and told her he saw us together downtown."

"Who would do that?"

"Beats me. Anyway we got in this big argument and he just ditched me and ran home hoping to fix things with _her_."

"You need to move on Tiff. He's always gonna go back to her."

"I have a kid. Nobody wants to date a single mom. I'll die old and alone."

"Nah you'll meet someone."

"Right. When I'm seconds away from dying alone some hot guy will come in just in time to rescue me and I'll live happily ever after."

"You never know."

Just then Marty saw Jules and Kelly drive by in the DeLorean. Marty got up. He said, "Hold on Tiff I gotta take care of this."

Marty flagged them down and Kelly pulled up next to him. Marty lifted open Jules' door. He said, "Jules does you dad know you have your girlfriend in the DeLorean?"

"Well...see..."

"That's what I thought. Come on let's get this car back home." He turned to Tiff, "Tiff I'm sorry I gotta take care of this." He tossed her the keys to his H2. "You can catch up with us at the Doc's."

"No problemo McFly."

Marty made Kelly scoot over to sit with Jules and he sat in the driver seat. They were all stuffed in the car and Marty said, "It's times like this I wish Doc had gone through with that 8 seater DeLorean he was gonna invent. Anyway Jules your dad told you not to tell anyone else about the time machine. Even Kelly."

"Uh Marty, I didn't tell her it was a time machine. I told her it was a concept car."

"Oh...I see."

Kelly asked, "So this is a time machine? That's awesome!"

"No," Marty said. "It's a concept car. Like Jules said."

"Bull shit. I knew there was something weird about this car. It all makes sense now. It _is_ a time machine." She pointed at the time circuits and said, "Yeah and these here must be where you type in what year you want to go to. That's so cool. We should go to the future Jules. I wonder if we get married...and have kids! Oh my gosh Jules what do you think are kids would be like?"

Marty said, "Whoa Kelly calm down. You're lucky I don't have a sleep inducing alpha rhythm generator."

She turned to Jules and asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Eh, I don't know."

"So let's fire this baby up! Let's go to the future!"

"That's not such a good idea," Marty replied. "Jules and I are experienced time travelers. A newbie like you could disrupt the space time continuum if you messed something up."

"So it _is_ a time machine! And what are you implying? That I don't know how to handle myself in a sensitive situation? I know about the whole butterfly effect thing. I'll be careful not to step on any. So how does it work?"

"Well...you gotta get the car up to 88mph and that activates the time travel basically."

"All right let's go to the future!"

Marty could see she was not about to take no for an answer. So he decided he would go through the motions of time travel but he would not turn the flux capacitor on. That way when they hit 88mph nothing would happen. He turned on the time circuits which still had the date he put in earlier. He put the car in hover mode and they flew up into the sky.

"Damn this thing flies too?"

"Jules didn't tell you that part either? I really gotta stop assuming. All right anyway here we go to the future guys!"

Marty had forgot Tiff was following a bit behind them in the H2. She turned the corner to catch up with them and saw the DeLorean lifting off into the sky. She looked up in amazement at the flying car and said, "A flying DeLorean? I haven't seen one of those in like...17 years."

Up in the DeLorean, Jules didn't know about Marty's plan to keep the flux capacitor off. He figured Marty was being genuine about letting Kelly time travel. So as Marty accelerated to 88mph Jules reached over and turned the flux capacitor on, thinking Marty had forgot to. The DeLorean began to flash and they were transported to June 22nd 2025.

Marty had not planned to actually time travel so he was caught off guard. There was a hovering car right below them and the DeLorean hit the top of it which ruptured the fuel line. The gas started leaking out and Marty tried to get control of the car. He swooped under the hovering street sign and it knocked off the Mr. Fusion Home Generator Reactor. Marty looked in his rear view mirror and saw the Mr. Fusion fall to the ground. He quickly landed the DeLorean in the alley near courthouse square before they ran out of gas completely.

"Jules what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking we needed to activate the flux capacitor to make time travel possible. Deh."

"Well yeah but I wasn't really going to time travel. I was gonna say there was something wrong with it."

Kelly asked, "So you were gonna lie to me?"

"Well...yeah I guess. For your own good."

"I see how it is. Well whatever we're here now!"

"With a busted time machine. Aw man this is heavy. I gotta check the damage."

Marty got out and checked under the car. The fuel line was ruptured like he suspected. The Mr. Fusion had been broken off and he couldn't tell if it was still functional or not.

Jules and Kelly stepped out to see what had happened.

Marty asked, "Jules did your dad teach you anything about how Mr. Fusion works?"

"Uh no. Verne is more into that type of stuff."

"Yeah well Verne isn't here. We're on our own."

"Wait, Marty, what date are we in?"

"June 22nd 2025. Why?"

"Why did you put that date?"

"Well I wanted to see what my future would be like if I chose to be a teacher. Plus the date sounded familiar for some reason."

"It is! That's the date me and my family came to to get the train hover converted and we found the temporal duplicate of the DeLorean."

"The duplicate DeLorean is here? Awesome we can take that back."

"No. Because dad takes it back with us later. If we mess that up it will alter all of our lives."

"Oh right."

Kelly was trying to follow but she really had no clue what they were talking about. She asked, "So what are you guys even talking about? If the fuel line is ruptured I can easily fix that. I know my way around a car."

"Okay thats great, but neither of us know how to fix Mr. Fusion so we're gonna need the Doc's help." Marty turned to Jules, "Where are you guys at now...I mean your younger self?"

"At Goldie Wilson's hover converting systems most likely."

"Okay we can get the Doc to fix this and we'll be all set."

"But I can't go. I can't risk letting my other self see me, let alone my parent's seeing their son as a teenager."

"Ha yeah. Don't want to scare them when they see what a slacker you've become."

"Hey!"

"I'm just joking Jules. But seriously we can't let them see you. So I'll take care of talking to the Doc. You and Kelly wait here with the DeLorean."

Kelly asked, "Wait so your younger self is here right now Jules?"

"Yeah when I was like 9."

"Aw! Oh my gosh how cute! I wanna see! Let me go Marty. There's no danger in any of them recognizing me."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. Do you guys wanna go hang out at the Cafe 80's for a bit or something?"

"Sure," Jules replied. "Do you think our thumb prints will work?"

"Yeah. I mean I know you Brown's time hop a lot, but I'm pretty sure Doc's settled on our current era, so you should still be living here as an adult. Just remember when 2025 comes around, when the money is taken from your account, that its just your younger self using it."

Kelly said, "It's weird how nonchalantly you guys talk about this stuff."

"You'll get used to it eventually babe," Jules replied.

Marty left them and went to get Doc hoping he could help them get back home.

TO BE CONTINUED =====


	2. New Sound You're Looking For Pt 2

Kelly walked to the end of the alley and looked out at the futuristic Hill Valley. She thought all the flying cars and big buildings looked amazing and couldn't wait to check it out more. Jules joined her and together they made their way to the Cafe 80's and got a table inside. They sat at a table by the window so Kelly could continue to check the place out.

"So Jules, we came all the way to the future to hang out in an 80's cafe?"

"Yeah sorry."

"This is the Cafe 50's in 2002."

"Yeah. I guess after the place was sold they got real into nostalgia restaurants."

Kelly looked out the window and saw a boy and girl riding hoverboards zoom by.

"Whoa what's that?"

"Hoverboards. Like a skateboard but it hovers."

"Now that's futuristic! I have to try it!"

"Okay I'll go ask if we can borrow them."

Jules went out and asked if they could borrow the hoverboards. The boy and girl didn't seem to mind much and agreed to let them used the hoverboards for a bit. Kelly saw this and went outside to try out the hoverboard with Jules.

Kelly and Jules got on the hoverboards. Kelly found it kind of wobbly but noticed that Jules seemed to be better at it. She figured he must have done it before. Kelly had done some skateboarding before so she eventually got the hang of the hoverboard. The two hovered around courthouse square as they would normally on their skateboards.

Unknown to them, they were being watched through a window in the cafe by a boy their age. He had been checking Kelly out while she was inside as well. Her beauty struck him and he knew he had to have her.

Meanwhile Marty approached the time train which was at Goldie Wilson's Hover Conversion Systems. He saw Doc and Clara sitting on a bench while young Jules and Verne were playing on the grass in front of them.

Marty cautiously approached Doc. He said, "Uh...hey Doc."

Doc stood up from the bench and exclaimed, "Great Scott Marty! What are you doing here? You don't look 57 so undoubtedly you must be out of your time."

"Uh yeah Doc. I don't wanna give away too much cuz I know how you always warn about knowing too much. But uh the main thing is I'm stuck here and need your help fixing Mr. Fusion."

"I see. Well I can definitely fix it up."

"Thanks Doc."

"Of course. Always willing to help out a friend in time. In fact after this we were about to go visit you and Jennifer back in 1985."

"Yeah I know."

"You wouldn't happen to remember where you were around the time you got back to 1985 after returning from 1885 would you? I think flying this train around Hill Valley looking for you might be pretty noticeable."

"Yeah you're right. Show up near Eastwood Ravine about an hour after I returned. Jen and I will be there looking at the wreckage."

"Wreckage?"

"Oh...yeah. See the DeLorean got smashed by a train when I returned. I barely made it out a live."

"I'm so sorry Marty! Clearly I wasn't thinking fourth dimensionally. We took into account that the track would be complete but we didn't consider that there might be a train on the track at the same time. Perhaps we should have had you return late at night when a train would be less likely to be passing through."

"It's cool Doc. Everything worked out."

"True. In fact as we were flying into town we found what I could only assume is a temporal duplicate of the DeLorean that was struck by lightning the night I got sent to 1885."

"Yeah that's the one we came in this time. Well it's been modified a bit, but yeah. But I don't find out about that for another few months so don't tell me about the duplicate Delorean when you see me at the ravine."

"Ok I won't." He turned to Clara and said, "I have to go help him repair the time machine. I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok dear. I'll stay with the kids."

Doc bought what he needed to make a new Mr. Fusion at a nearby store and they went back to the alley where he easily installed the new one.

Marty said, "Sorry about all this Doc. This was sort of an unscheduled time travel."

"No worries Marty. It was good to see you again and well I guess we can catch up more when I see you in 1985."

"Thanks Doc. And yeah I'll see you in 1985."

They hugged and Doc returned to his family. As he walked off he shouted back to Marty, "Vaya con dios!"

Marty chuckled as it brought back memories to when Doc helped him in 1955. With Mr. Fusion repaired they could now operate the flux capacitor, now they just needed to fix the fuel line. He went to an auto parts store and got the needed parts to fix the fuel line. Then he went to get Jules and Kelly. He saw them hovering around the pond, so he walked over to them.

"Hey guys," he called out. "Doc repaired Mr. Fusion, so now I just need you to fix the fuel line Kelly."

"Not a problem. It'll be a treat to work on such a beautiful car."

"All right," He handed her the stuff she needed. "Take this. I'll go to the Cafe and get us some drinks."

Jules and Kelly went back to the alley. Kelly got under the car and got to work. Jules watched as she worked under the car leaving only her midriff visible, since she was wearing a short shirt. He couldn't believe how hot she was, and wondered how he was lucky enough to end up with her. Kelly had caught someone else's eye as well. Around the corner the boy was still watching, his blond hair shadowing his eyes as he stared inconspicuously. He too thought Kelly was incredibly gorgeous. He figured Jules was her boyfriend, but this did not deter him from staring and concluding that he would get her away from Jules somehow.

At the Cafe 80's Marty ran into a boy out in front playing a guitar. The boy seemed to be having some trouble. He exclaimed, "Ugh I sound like shit!"

"Hey come on that's a little harsh. You're not that bad."

"Like _you_ know anything about music."

"Course I do! I'm Marty McFly."

"That old rock star? Yeah right."

"Old? I mean..well...he was young once...but anyway...no I meant, I'm his son, Marty McFly Jr."

"Oh. Well I'm Aaron Jones, and my playing literally is shit okay. That's all my family will ever be known for, and that's all I'll be known for. I'll never be good at this."

"Never say never."

"Who are you Justin Bieber?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Here let me show you."

Marty put Aaron's fingers in the proper positions. He said, "Okay now keep them like that. Now try it again."

Aaron tried again and messed up once. He started tog et frustrated again but Marty said, "You're frusrtrated. Let yourself calm down and try once more."

Aaron calmed a bit and then tried again. This time his playing sounded better.

"I did it! That actually does sound pretty good."

"See. It can be frustrating at the beginning but just stick with it and you'll get it."

"Thanks mister. Tell your dad I still listen to some of his music. My dad was a big fan of his."

"I'll do that."

Marty went inside and bought the drinks then went back to the alley. He felt good about helping Aaron and thought maybe he just might be good at being a music teacher after all. He got back to the alley and gave Jules and Kelly their drinks.

Meanwhile the blond young man was still lingering around the alley waiting and watching. Kelly finished the repairs and got up. The boy could now get a better view.

Jules exclaimed, "Wow babe you did it!"

"Hey I _am_ a Statler aren't I?"

Marty said, "All right guys lets get ourselves home."

Marty, Jules, and Kelly got in and flew up into the sky to travel back to boy watched as the car flew off and then was transported through time. The fire trails left behind, he figured meant the car had be temporally displaced.

He stared up at the sky as the trails faded and said, "A time machine eh? Now I just gotta figure out what year they were from. Statler. The Pontiac people I believe. The clothes looked around early 2000's but I'll find out for sure."

Back in 2002, Marty made sure the time machine was returned to the shed safely. Doc was angry with Jules for taking it without permission, but eventually let Kelly in, and told her some of the rules of time travel.

Marty met up with Tiff in the living room.

"Where'd you guys go? I lost you around a corner or something."

"Oh. Yeah sorry we took an alternate route. I was upset with Jules so I was preoccupied with that."

"It's cool pal. I just ended up going to pick up Griff and then came back here. So what was up with that car anyway?"

"Oh its a concept DeLorean Doc's working on."

"Hmm. Cool."

"Yeah."

Tiff sat next to Jennifer and said, "Hey Jenny what's up?"

"Tiffany you know I don't like being called Jenny."

"And you know I don't like being called Tiffany. So I guess we're even."

Marty came over and said, "Now girls lets try to get along." He turned to Jennifer and said, "Well Jen I think I've made a decision. I've decided I'd like to try teaching music at the high school."

"Really Marty? That's great!"

Tiff said, "You a teacher? Oh man remember the grief we used to cause Strickland? You really think you can handle kids like that...like us?"

"Actually yeah," Marty replied. "I mean I know all the tricks so theres not much they can get past me."

"True. Well then good luck with that McFly."

"Thanks. I feel like this is the right decision."

The mysterious blond boy arrived in front of the Brown's home in 2002 in a flash of light. He held his wrist in front of him and checked the display on the small wrist mounted time machine. He confirmed he was in the right year. He peered through the window in front of the hosue and caught a glimpse of Kelly.

"Well looks like my research led me to the right place anf time. Now to get rid of her pesky boyfriend."


	3. Adventures in Babysitting pt 1

"Adventures in Babysitting"

When Verne arrived at the McFly's house, Jennifer greeted him and said, "Oh Verne I'm glad you'll be staying with us. I'm watching my nephew Chris as well so you two could keep each other company."

"You don't have to babysit me Jennifer. I'm only staying here cuz my parents think I need someone to watch me."

"Oh sorry Verne. Well you are 15 now, I guess we should start to make more of an effort to stop treating you like a kid."

"Exactly!"

"Well Chris is 15 also. I'll introduce you." Jennifer called out, "Chris come join us."

Chris came in and stuffed a comic book under his arm. He smiled at Verne and shook his hand.

Jennifer said, "Chris this is Verne. Verne, Chris. Verne's family are out of town this weekend as well. Visiting colleges for his brother so he'll be staying here."

Verne said sarcastically, "Not like Jules is gonna get into college anyway."

Chris chuckled a bit and Jennifer said, "Alright Verne. Anyway, I know you boys are old enough to take care of yourselves so I won't claim to be 'babysitting' you both this weekend. Besides I haven't really done much babysitting...well not since the late 80s. Anyway what if you guys babysit Marty and Marlene for me while I go out and run a few errands? I'd pay you both of course."

Verne shrugged and said, "Yeah I guess that sounds okay. Chris what do you think?"

"Yeah cool."

"All right then," Jennifer replied. "I'm gonna go out and get some stuff done and on my way back I'll pick up a pizza for dinner; you guys watch the kids and I'll be back in about two hours."

Verne sat on the couch next to Chris.

"So Chris what comic is that?"

"Oh it's the latest issue of _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_."

"Oh cool! I love that series. I didn't know the new volume was out all ready."

"Yeah I just got it. It's pretty interesting so far. There's allusions to all kinds of Mars-based fiction from the early 1900s."

"Oh cool. You mean like _War of the Worlds_?"

"Exactly! It has the tripod's and everything. It also has stuff from _The Crystal Egg_ and _Gulliver of Mars_. It's just like...awesome!"

"Cool! That sounds pretty interesting, I wanna read it when you're done."

"Sure thing. I love the whole steampunk genre. You know basically Victorian era style with a futuristic twist."

"Oh yeah. I never heard it called steampunk before. I grew up around stuff like that. My dad was always making these crazy inventions."

"Really? Your dad makes steampunk stuff?"

"Um...well kinda. When I was little."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah. Plus I'm named after Jules Verne, the father of science fiction."

"That's awesome! I love _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_. The Nautilus is amazing. I'd love to see a craft like that with such Victorian futuristic design"

Verne thought about the time train which he knew his father had designed to resemble the Nautilus. He knew Chris would love the design of it. He contemplated showing Chris. He figured if Jules got to tell Amy Statler about the DeLorean, Verne should be able to tell his new friend Chris about the train.

Verne said, "You wanna see a steampunk train?"

"Yeah! That sounds pretty cool. Did you draw it?"

"No," Verne laughed. "I mean a _real_ train."

"Yeah!"

"Okay cool. We live a few blocks from here."

"What about Marty and Marlene?"

"They can come with us."

"All right but I'm not holding the little one."

So Verne, Chris, Marty Jr. and Marlene began walking over to the Brown's mansion.

Marlene asked, "Verne why are we at your house? Where's my mommy?"

"Don't worry Marlene we'll back home in no time. I just wanted to show Chris our train."

"Oh. Okay."

Marty and Marlene followed a bit behind as Verne and Chris went into the hanger and checked out the time train.

Chris stood in awe of the train. It was like something out of a Jules Verne book. The grill in the front of the train was topped off with jagged fins much like Nemo's famous Nautilus. Through the windows of the cabin he could see the Victorian style interior of the cabin.

"It's beautiful Verne! Your dad made this?"

"Yeah."

"Thats awesome. Um...can we go inside?"

"Yeah of course."

Verne pulled down the bottom half of the entrance which reveled a set of stairs while the top half lifted up. Chris couldn't believe the incredible design of the train. There was such unique detail. They walked up the stairs together and Chris looked excitedly around the plush cabin with all its pipes, gears, and levers.

"Verne this is amazing! Truly! How did your dad do this? He must be a genius."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"It really is beautiful. Too bad we couldn't ride in it."

"Who says we can't?"

"It doesn't actually run does it?"

"Maybe."

"You're just messing with me. Its gotta be a replicate or something right?"

"He made this from the remains of an actual train. And yes...it runs."

"Well that may be. But we'd have to get it on rails.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

Verne liked how excited Chris was about all this. He wanted to continue but feared he may be revealing too much. He said, "Well...nevermind. I was just messing with you. You're right."

Chris looked Verne in the eyes. He said, "No you weren't. I can tell. You were telling the truth." He placed his hand on Verne's and looked him in the eye and said, "Come on. Tell me."

Verne couldn't resist and finally said, "It can fly."

"Bull."

"It can!"

"Prove it."

"I don't know..."

"Please," Chris said making a puppy dog face at him.

Verne was helpless to refuse.

"Alright. I'm about to blow your mind. I was born in 1890."

"Well you look good for someone over a 100 years old," Chris said with a wink.

"I'm serious. I came to the future in this train. Its a time machine my dad built."

"I see. So you think because I'm partial to the writings of H.G. Wells you concoct this story to make me look like a fool?"

"No its not like that. I wouldn't do that to you. I like...you. Anyway look I really want to show you how it works, but just promise me you won't tell anyone."

Chris smirked. "Okay assuming you're telling the truth then of course I'd keep it secret. But it just seems really far fetched. I mean I read a lot of science fiction but there's a reason its called _fiction_."

"Ok, well prepare to be amazed!"

Marlene was at the foot of the stairs that led into the train. She asked, "Verne are you going to time travel?"

"Um no."

"Yes you are. You better take us with you or I'm telling mom."

"Ugh. Fine get in. You guys better behave."

Marlene and Marty Jr. got into the train with Verne and Chris.

Verne said, "So you know how I said I was born in 1890?"

"Yeah. I've yet to see any proof."

"Well that's why I said I grew up around steampunk stuff. My dad was an inventor from the future who got stuck in the 1880s. So with his knowledge of the future he was able to create some pretty awesome stuff that shouldn't technically have existed at the time. When we moved to New York, he ran in the same circles as Nikola Tesla and since the two were both inventor's ahead of their time, they got along quite well."

"So...you're saying your dad was friends with Nikola Tesla?"

"I am."

"Well if that's true that would be so awesome! Nikola Tesla is like synonymous with steampunk!"

"Would you like to meet him?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Well alright then."

Verne set the time train to arrive in 1898 at Tesla's lab in New York. He turned on the hover control and the train began to hover into the air. Chris was amazed that so far everything Verne has said was true. The train was in fact flying, or hovering rather. He anticipated the time travel next. The train accelerated and they were soon temporally displaced. Verne took the train down into the alley behind Tesla's lab and landed there.

"Well here we are."

"It definitely looks like the past. Wow Verne you did it!"

"Well my dad did it. But yeah. Come on let's go inside and meet Tesla."

"Awesome!"

"Okay Marlene wait here in the train with Marty. We're gonna go inside and speak with Mr. Tesla."

"You know, you're a terrible babysitter."

"I promise we won't be long. Plus Tesla's always messing around with electricity so I don't know how safe it would be for you two up there."

"We better get _a lot _of ice cream for this."

"You got it Marley."

Verne did feel kind of bad for leaving the kids on their own, but he really wanted to impress Chris. Not many people were interested in the same things as him, so it was refreshing to meet someone he had so much in common with. They walked up to the door and knocked. Tesla was surprised to see it was Verne and let him in. Once inside Verne greeted Tesla and Mark Twain who was also visiting.

Tesla said, "My Verne you've grown so much since I saw you last."

"Well to be honest I came here from the future. So that's why I'm so much older."

"I see. So how is your father?"

"He's good."

Twain said, "Well we shore do miss'em 'round here. The three of us were like the three musketeers for while."

"I'll let him know he needs to come visit soon. Anyway my friend here would love to see some of your inventions."

Tesla's face brightened up. He was always pleased to show off his work. He went to his lab and brought back a rectangular bronze plated machine that had a leather strap harness and wings coming out the sides. The arms of the wings were made of wood an the wings themselves of a canvas material. The He said excitedly, "This here is my latest! It's a flying apparatus. You see you put it on like so," he put the harness over his torso with the machine on his back, "And pull this lever here on front to turn the gears in back which in turn makes the wings begin to flap and starts the turbine."

Verne and Chris went behind and observed the the workings of the machine. There was a booster on the back that let out a vapor and a small pipe on the side that let the steam out. Tesla began to hover a bit so he pulled the lever again to stop the gears from turning.

"Of course you would want to use this outside where you could catch wind and have room to take off."

Chris marveled at what he saw. Not only was the flying machine just like all the steampunk inventions he had seen pictures of online, but he was actually conversing with Nikola Tesla and Mark Twain. He followed Mr. Tesla around the lab looking at some of his other inventions.

While waiting outside Marlene and Marty were approached by a teenage boy, dressed in ragged clothes. He called to Marley, "Hey little miss."

Marley looked out the window. The boy was holding a beautiful doll in his hand. He said, "Name's Jack Hawkins. How'd you like a chance to win this dolly?"

"Win it? How?"

He set the doll down and took a big fat frog from a box on the ground next to him. He said, "This here is my racing frog and if you get a frog and race against mine, you can have the doll if your frog wins."

"But I don't have a frog."

"That's okay. I can get you one."

"Um... I don't know. I'm not supposed to leave the train."

"Okay I understand. I saw this other girl around the block that would probably love to have this doll. I'll go give it to her."

Marley thought the doll was beautiful and she was feeling bored stuck in the train so she called out, "Wait no! Okay I'll do the frog race."


	4. Adventures in Babysitting pt 2

Jack smirked and said, "Okay come on out let's go find you a frog."

Marley held Marty's hand and walked him down the steps from the train to the cobble stone street. Jack took them to a damp area in an alley where he knew there were a lot of frogs. Marley saw one frog jumping around with a lot of energy. He was thinner than Jack's frog and seemed to be jumping far. She said, "I want that one!"

Jack picked up the frog and brought it with them back to the front of the train where he had left his own frog in the box. While they were walking Jack was holding the frog Marley had picked and force fed it a lot of quail shot, which was very heavy, and thus made the frog heavier.

They lined the frogs up and Jack said, "Okay if you win you get the dolly."

"Okay. Um...well what if you win?"

"Then I get something of yours."

"I don't really have much with me."

"Well I'll find something. Anyway your frog looks pretty energetic. I wish I had known what your frog looked like before I agreed to this bet."

This made Marley think that her fast frog would beat Jack's fat slow frog.

They each held their frogs and then Jack said to start, and they let go. Jack's frog, though not very fast, was still fast enough, and started hopping along. Marley's frog however, being filled with quail shot, was too heavy and just sat there unable to move.

Jack said, "Oh what a shame. Well looks like I get to take something of yours."

"Well I all ready said I don't have anything with me."

"Course you do! I'll take that fancy train."

"You can't! We need it to get home."

"Sorry girly, a deal's a deal."

"Please don't," she exclaimed desperately.

"How 'bout this? I'll take the train to my boss and we can see what he thinks we can do about this situation."

"Um, okay. But I gotta tell my babysitter what's going on."

"Sorry, but we gotta go now."

"But..."

"It won't take long. We'll be back before you know it."

"O-okay."

Jack and the kids got inside and he started up the train and tried to figure out how they were able to drive it on the cobblestone. Marley said, "Oh you have to turn on the hover power."

She turned it on and the train began to hover. Jack couldn't believe what was happening. He said, "Oh boy Ikey is gonna love this!"

The sound of the train lifting off caught Verne's attention. He ran to the window and looked out and saw the train hovering in the alley. He saw the boy in the train with Marlene and Marty and realized he must be stealing the train.

"Chris! Someone is stealing the train!"

"We gotta stop him!"

Verne looked to the flying apparatus. He asked, "Mr. Tesla, may I borrow the flying apparatus?"

"Of course Verne."

Verne strapped himself into the apparatus and ran outside. He pulled the lever and the gears began to spin and the wings began to flap while the turbine powered the booster and he began to lift off. Tesla yelled, "Now run and jump!"

Verne ran in the direction of the train and leaped and soon he felt himself lift off. He found two pull chords on either side of him which he realized turned the rudder and made it direct himself closer up toward the train. The train was luckily not moving too fast since neither Marlene nor Jack had a complete understanding of how to fly it, so Verne was able to catch up soon enough.

He knocked on the window to the cabin and Jack yelled, "Go away! This is my train now!"

Verne landed on top of the train and took off the flying apparatus. He strapped it to one of the fins on the back part of the train. Then got on top of the cabin roof. He reached down and opened the sliding window and swung himself into the cabin, where he came face to face with Jack. Jack was clearly a street rat so Verne knew he must know how to fight, where as Verne had never been in a real fight other than the playful fighting with his older brother. But he couldn't let this street urchin get the best of him. He had to save Marlene and Marty as well as the time train.

Jack said, "You think you can stop me kid? My boss will pay me big time for this invention. Hell I could probably even sell it to someone wealthier than he! I ain't givin' up without a fight," Jack said as he made a threatening face and punched his hand with his fist.

Verne decided to use logic to fight back. He reached to his left and pulled a lever on the train which he knew would cause the train to lift nose up rapidly. When the nose of the train lifted up both Verne and Jack, as well as the kids fell toward the back of the cabin. Verne was not as affected by the fall as Jack, since he was expecting it. Jack was disoriented enough for Verne to get in a sucker punch. Jack was knocked out and Verne shook his hand from the pain of the punch. He exclaimed, "Great Scott that hurt like the Dickens!"

Verne made sure Marlene and Marty were alright and then took control of the train and flew back down to the alley behind Tesla's lab. Chris, Tesla, and Twain were there to greet them.

Verne stepped out and retrieved the flying apparatus and returned it to Tesla.

"Thanks Mr. Tesla. I couldn't have stopped them without your invention."

"Not a problem. Thanks for returning it in proper condition.  
Verne let Twain and Tesla aboard the train and they saw the kid that had caused all the trouble.

Twain said, "Ah yes this rascal. I've seen him poking around here before. Always trying to get a glimpse at Tesla's inventions. Little rat even uses a scheme from one of my books to swindle people."

"How's that Mr. Twain," Chris asked.

"The ol' jumping frog of Calavaras County."

"He makes the competitor's frog heavier so he wins the race."

"Yes! I see you are a fan of my work."

"Naturally. Who isn't?"

"Too true."

Tesla said playfully, "Oh don't be _too_ modest Twain."

Verne realized he made such a mess of his simple babysitting job and he had to get things back to normal. He said goodbye to Tesla and Twain and set the time train on a course back to the future. They arrived only seconds after they had left and hurried back to the McFly's home. As they were walking Chris noticed Jenifer driving by. He said, "Oh damn Jen's already on her way back!"

"We gotta get back before she notices we were gone, come on we'll cut through these houses."

They ran through the backyard of one of the houses and out the back gate into the alley then through the back gate of the house on the opposite side and through its front gate taking them to the street of the McFly home. They ran inside just as they heard Jennifer pull up to the drive way. Verne told Marty and Marlene to go into their room to watch TV. While Verne and Chris each grabbed a comic book and jumped onto the couch in a lounging position and opened the comic as if they had been reading it the whole time as Jennifer entered the living room.

She said, "Hiya Chris, Verne. Sorry I'm early."

"Oh thats ok," Verne replied.

"Any problems?"

Chris and Verne looked at each other and smirked. Chris said, "No not really."

"Great. Turns out one of the places I needed to go was closed today so I finished early. But don't worry I'll still pay you both for the full 2 hours."

The rest of the weekend went smoothly. Verne and Chris bonded over comics, video games, and steampunk stuff. When Chris was about to be picked up Verne waited outside with him.

"I had a lot of fun this weekend. I've gotta say Verne, I've never met anyone like you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course. And to think we'd have never met if it weren't for time travel."

"True. Actually I wouldn't even exist if it weren't for time travel. I guess it's fate."

"Yeah I guess so. Hey so we should hang out again sometime."

"Yeah definitely."

"Maybe we can sneak in some more time travel. This time maybe we can meet the real Jules Verne," he said as he playfully poked Verne a few times.

"Yeah maybe. Just no kids this time."

"Well yeah thats a given."

They smiled. Chris's dad pulled up to the drive way and honked and said, "Chris."

"That's my dad."

"Right."

"I gotta go," Chris started walking toward the car.

"I'll text you tonight," Verne asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah. Here, let me give you my number," he said as he walked back toward Verne. He pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack and wrote the number on it. He handed it to Verne and said, "bye." He got back in the car and drove off as Verne heard the car radio playing "Power of Love." He looked down at the paper and read what Chris had wrote: 'It's fate. 555-4832' Verne smiled as he folded the paper and stuffed in his jacket pocket.


End file.
